His Past, Her Present, and Their Future
by ErroneousJuxtaposition
Summary: When part of Gibb's past mixes with his present, what will he do? ESTABLISHED JIBBS, references to Shannon/Gibbs and possibly TIVA and maybe MCABBY in later chapters.  This is my first story that i have ever written so critiques are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:14 in the morning, and Jenny had had just an hour of sleep when a shrilling cry came through on the baby monitor. She stretched her arm out to nudge her husband and tell him it was his turn to feed their newborns, only to find cold sheets and a note:

_Caught a Case, try and be home soon._

_ -Fed Jaimee & shut Lacey's door before i left._

_ (Luke's bottle's in the fridge, you just need to heat it up)_

_ Jx_

'Great… I forgot to shut her door' she thought, wondered how many times her daughter had woken up during the night while the cries became louder. She reluctantly got out of bed and hurried to the nursery.

"Hey baby"Jenny said to her son while picking him up, "You know, one of these days you're going to wake your big sister up and its NOT going to be pretty" "No it's not, no its not!" She cooed while tickling his feet. She giggled along with him before heading downstairs to heat his bottle.

_3JIBBS3_

It felt like it had been five minutes before Jenny Shepard-Gibbs was awoken by another shrilling sound ringing around in her ears. She once again reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the nursery. But when she entered the only sound was the breathing of her month-old twins. That Shrilling noise came again and she realized that it was the doorbell. "Who would be coming to our house at…" she glanced at the clock - 4:55 - "before FIVE?" She stated in a worried voice just above a whisper. She grabbed her gun from the nightstand and headed for the door. She stood there for a moment before opening the door and sticking her gun out. But what she saw she defiantly wasn't expecting; a woman maybe a few years older than her, long red hair, and pretty blue eyes, wide with fear. The woman put her hands slightly up, and Jenny realized she still had her gun raised. "oh, i'm sorry" she said while lowering her gun. "It's okay, i surprise woke someone up once and almost got shot in the shoulder" the woman said, giving a warm smile. Jenny gave a small laugh and said,

"Yeah, i've done that too, except both me and the person actually did ended up getting shot… that was lovely!". She didn't know why, but Jenny was feeling very awkwardly comfortable around this woman. "Oooo… that must've ended well" the woman laughed. "Yes it did!… i'm Jenny" "Shannon" The woman said teeing Jenny's outstretched hand. "Come Inside, it's chilly out" Jenny knew that name _and _that face but could _not_ place them. "Oh, thank you." the woman, Shannon, said as she stepped inside. She looked around the front entry and stopped when she caught sight of the picture resting on the hallway table, the one of the family he'd lost. Jenny then remembered where she had seen this woman's face and name before. "Oh my God." she said covering her mouth. "You're _that _ Shannon" . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** OH MY GOD! I HAD NO IDEA THAT THIS WAS ORIGINALLY ONLY LIKE TWO SENTENCES! I AM SO SORRY! OMG! I am sooo checking from now on….

So I had to write this whole chapter again.. and I will try to get the next chapter up by wednesday - SORRY!

Blessedgrace, Mrs Marcus Volutri, fart fart, GeorgiaEmrald and SavvyCatJ for your reviews! I lovelovelove them! :D And thank you to everyone who read and favorite-d and subscribed to this story! because there were a LOT of you!

Blessedgrace; In my mind i pictured IN the nightstand because my dad has a gun in his locked nightstand drawer so i should have clarified on that. Ooops:\

**Disclaimer: (aghh! can't believe i forgot to do this 1st chapter!) Well, obviously i don't own anything otherwise there would be Jibbs & Tiva. :'(**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The room was silent as a shocked Jenny stared at a bittersweet-looking Shannon. It stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, but was, in reality, only a few minutes before Jenny spoke up,

"I can't believe it…" "How, how did you make it out of that crash, alive?" Jenny asked, removing the hand not clutching the gun from her mouth.

"It is a _long _and complicated story and..." Shannon said briefly looking at Jenny before shifting her gaze to the floor.

"Well, I have time" Jenny said tilting her head and looking directly into Shannon's eyes with sincerity wanting to know more and noticing them glazed over with tears.

After a long pause Shannon looked up from the floor and said a soft _Ok _and Jenny waved her to the kitchen with a smile.

"Would you like some tea or coffee or juice or..."

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you." Shannon replied.

"Not a problem." Jenny said with a smile and went to grab some tea for the both of them.

"Your home is lovely, the walls are a lot brighter than what I remember" Shannon said with a smile before taking a sip of her hot tea.

"Thanks" Jenny replied, smiling back.

"Can I, Um, Can I ask you something?" Shannon asked not taking her eyes off her tea.

"Shoot." Jenny responded.

"Did he, uh, ever get married again? Jethro I mean.."

"Hahaha!" Jenny laughed but stopped when she noticed the sincerity in the woman's eyes.

"Yes. Four Times." Came Jenny's quick answer.

"Four?" Shannon asked looking shocked and perplexed.

"Yes" Jenny said smiling and trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape.

When the woman looked even more confused at Jenny trying to stifle her laughter, Jenny told her about Diane and how she hit Jethro with a golf club and him burning his boats all the while Shannon looking completely bewildered while laughing profoundly.

Once the women's laughing slowed, Jenny asked her, "Umm, this may be hard to answer, and I dont really expect you to tell me but, what happened... what happened during that accident? And what about... Kelly?"

The slightly older woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes before saying,

"I don't remember much, but before I lost consciousness, I do remember that.. that some people carried me away and put someone else in my place. And by the time I regained consciousness, I was in some form of a hospital I believe. After I began to get better, they made me somewhat of a slave.. it was terrible and horrifying and... and I dont even know what happened to my daughter or where she is now or even if shes still alive and... the only thing that kept me going was that smidgen of hope that she was safe and needed me and that turned into a thought that she could be here and that maybe she made it out okay and I came here thinking that... that maybe I dont even know..." Shannon said with tears pouring down her cheeks, eyes filled with confusion, sadness and despair, before lighting up with hope again.

"Is She?" Is she here?" Shannon asked before bolting towards Kelly's old room Jenny racing after her.

Jenny barely made it to the door before Shannon and blocked her path.

"Shannon, listen to me..." Jenny began before Shannon cut her off.

"Are you REALLY going to reprimand me from seeing MY...?" Shannon yelled before

Jenny covered her mouth, eyes going wide before shutting while Jenny crossed her fingers.

"Wha.." Shannon began before being interrupted by the little pitter-pattering of feet.

Shannon looked confused for a moment before eyes widening when the door to _her _daughter's room opened and out came a crying little girl, sucking on her thumb not currently occupied by a worn blanket, running to Jenny.

Jenny bent down to pick the little girl up and rubbing soothing circles on her back. while whispering comforting words in her ear until she fell asleep less than a minute later.

She then laid her daughter back in bed before closing the door and opening another, making sure that her little one's were still asleep. She closed the door and looked at a wide eyed Shannon and put a finger up to her mouth telling her to be quiet. Shannon obeyed and followed Jenny back downstairs to the dining room.

Silent tears started running down Shannon's face before she said, "She's really gone, isn't she..."

Jenny just looked at the floor, and that's all the confirmation that Shannon needed as she fell on her knees and started crying more heavily.

Jenny didn't know what to do so she knelt down and gave the other woman a hug without letting go.

About ten minutes later,Shannon began to calm down and said she should be going and that she had work, a car pulled up the street and both Jenny and Shannon looked up, and knew exactly who it was.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**A/N: **Sooooooo... its been a** REALLY **long time since I updated... not really sure why... lifes busy but not THAT busy.. So Sorry and review) please:) And i PROMISE that the next update will come faster... friday or saturday of this week, maybe even tomorrow:) but it will definitely come in less than a week:)


End file.
